Seeking
by amazinganj
Summary: Find out more about the victor of The 65th Hunger Games, Finnick Odair, who also holds the title of the youngest victor for winning at the age of 14, and how he grew close with Annie Cresta from being battle partners to inseparable lovers. FANNIE.
1. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Hello, I'm Annie, and you are?"

I stared at the hand a girl drew out for me to shake. Not much people had the nerve to talk to me, considering I'm a popular kid. I looked at the friendly person with red hair and typical-District-Four sea green eyes. I shook her hand anyway.

"I'm Finnick Odair. Nice meeting you. Ummm... you must be new to this training school?"

"Yes, I am. I didn't want to join the training, but I was forced, so I'm here," she replied.

"I'm actually old here, by the way. Trained ever since I can remember," I added.

"Oh, really? Well, I didn't know, of course." She smiled at me.

"Everyone new fall in line here in front!" Mags, our instructor was already calling our attention. She may be an old woman, but she sure can still fight good. I know that because we're great griends.

"Bye," Annie said, leaving.

I watched as she joined two other newbies. Later on, they were asked to introduce themselves. Then, the old ones including me got to be named by Mags.

"All right everyone, please choose a part-"

And of course, every female classmate of mine went rushing to my side. All except the new girl, Annie.

"Now, now, girls please get away from Mr. Odair." Mags scanned the room, then noticed how Annie made no movements at all. "Hmmm... Finnick, you'll be with Annie."

I don't protest for no apparent reason, even though I wonder if she can even hold a weapon.

All the girls took a deep sigh and found themselves a partner. I heard my previous partner murmur, "But I was his last year."

"Everyone with partners may begin to practice now. First day of trainings are meant for preparations anyway." And with that, our teacher took a seat, as if we were not being trained for survival at all.

"Okay, so Finnick, where do we begin?" Annie questioned.

"How about let's begin with educating you with all the weapons here," I replied.

"Ummm... I actually know about weapons already. How about we just tie some knots first?"

"Alright then," I responded.

We move toward the Knot Section of the training arena. It was the farthest room from the assembly area and we were the only ones who came there.

"Are you sure you'd rather be here," I asked.

"Well, yes. Now show me the basic knots."

We spent half an hour making each knot I have known of. After that, I suggested we practice our battle skills, this time she didn't protest.

We walked back to the training arena.

"Choose a weapon, Annie," I told her, grabbing a trident. I'm really so much better with a trident than with any weapon.

Annie took a sword from the weapon cabinet.

"Nice pick. Now, let's fight," I sniggered.

"Bring it o-"

Before she can even finish her sentence, I attacked her somewhere in her stomach, but she quickly dodged the trident.

"I may be new here, but I know how to fight, Finnick." She looked at me her intensifying eyes glowing because of the light's reflection.

"Yeah, right!" I swinged the trident on her feet but she leapt just in time. Then, for a split second she leapt again, now nearer to me and held the sword across my neck. I can't believe I didn't notice her move. I dropped my trident as soon as I thought of a great strategy.

"You really are good..." I spoke, twisting her wrist and held the sword against her neck instead, "...but not good enough," I continued with a smirk.

As she was putting her hands up to surrender, she kicked me in the shins with enough force for me to drop the sword. My legs ache so much I couldn't get my nor her weapon. She hurriedly bent down and caught the sword with a speed I've never seen before.

"I guess I won, Finnick," she said with a smug look on my face.

Then I realized we were circled. Everyone was staring at us, including Mags. I suddenly get a little annoyed by Annie. I don't always lose in battle training, in fact I've never had here.

Annie draws yet again her hand for sportsmanship. I shook it reluctantly with a fake enthusiasm in my face. "Congratulations, partner."

"You don't look at all happy? Why?"

I think she took hint of my tiny annoyance for her.

"Oh, nothing. Hey, I think let's try swimming next time," I suggested.

"Okay," she grinned.

The bell rang, signaling break time. Before even the bell stopped ringing, everyone in the room were already gone, happy to finally be fed.


	2. A Dip in the Pool

Chapter 2- A Dip in the Pool

All the lights were out but I was still awake. I start thinking of who I'm training for. Is it for my family? Me? Or perhaps the Capitol? I feel like I am training for the Capitol, since I know if I won I will still be serving them. I know this because I hear a lot of gossips around the city square.

But there's something inside me who prefers to be free.

I began thinking of what happened today. Thankfully, after lunch I won over Annie's swimming skills, though I still can't believe she beat me in practice combat.

Even though she was fitter than I am, I was totally a more experienced swimmer.

I heard the doorknob being opened. I looked at the door. It was a girl and she was looking for someone. Girls aren't allowed in this side of the dormitories. This area is for us boy trainees only.

Suddenly the girl was calling out for my name.

"Odair? Odair? ODAIR?!"

"Who's that?" I whispered crawling out of bed. "You'll wake everyone else!"

"Sorry. I need your help," whispered the female stranger.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked the girl as I drew near her.

"Still haven't recognized your partner's voice?" She sighed with dismay.

Of course, it was Annie. Who else would have the courage to attempt to wake me?

"What now, Annie?" This woman does a great job in annoying me. "Its past curfew, we're gonna be in big trouble and I'm not gonna let you be the reason I won't top training this year."

"Alright. I'm sorry. I would just like to ask you if we could take a swim," Annie responded sadly.

"Sorry too. I think I overreacted. Did I?" I know feel bad of what I said.

"Of course you did, Odair. I mean I've never seen anyone react like that when being asked for help. I actually thought you'll also say lines like "I'm just doing this for my family" or maybe even "I just want my freedom as soon as I finish repetitive training" or something." I have to admit those words of Annie made me laugh.

Then I realized that what was exactly I wanted to say. She met me just today and knew what my agenda is. Yup, she's a good partner to have.

"Come on, let's go know," I said, leading her outside of the bedroom. We took a left by the time we came by the kitchen and into another hallway. We kept walking; the pool area was ne of the farthest part of the training school from our bedrooms.

"Haven't you had any friends who are girls yet in this school?" I finally asked her the question I had in mind when I first knew she was the girl looking for me.

"Nope. Do you have any friends who are boys _or_ girls?" She started laughing.

"I see your point," I replied with a fake laugh.

"It's just that they say I'm really jumpy and talkative," she frowned.

"I have no idea what they're talking about," I lied joyfully. How could this woman think she isn't as what they say she is?

"I know right. Besides, they just talk to me because were partners. Everyone here's fake," she added. I started to become weirdly serious at this statement of hers.

"I'm really sorry. I'm messing up training school for you," I said with pity.

"It's okay. But they are right; you _are _the best partner I could have," spoke Annie, smiling a bit.

I didn't realize we were already by the pool area until I hit my face on the door. Thankfully, the pain was gone as soon as it came. At first Annie was shaking from the laughter she was suppressing, but a moment later she filled the hallways with her hysterical laughing. I started laughing myself too. I must have been here for a long time already but I can't believe I've memorized every twists and turns.

"Stop laughing now! We'll get caught," I whispered to Annie, snorting.

"Did you just snort? Wow, that's highly unattractive. How do the girls here fall hard for you?" Annie joked.

"I don't know either." We both stopped laughing. "Have you memorized the place too?"

"Nope, I just followed to wherever you're leading." Annie grabbed the knob and twisted it.

We hurried inside and closed the door securely. After that, we headed to different locker rooms. In our school, we get 2 sets of new swimming attire and equipments daily, considering swimming is also a main part in our training. My first set for the day was used earlier when I practiced with Annie.

I took of my pajamas and put on my swimming trunks. I exited the locker room and waited for Annie to finish changing by the poolside.

After a minute, she dived by the other side of the pool. I quickly dived in myself too so we can finally get over this.

"So, Finnick, I, ummm… wanna tell you something," started Annie, blushing.

"What, Annie," I asked. Why was she blushing? Was she embarrassed or something?

"I don't know how to back float!" Annie gasped. "I can't believe I just told you that! I'm the worst partner ever!"

"That's alright, Annie. I'll teach you," I smiled.

"Thanks for understanding. Gosh, after what everyone said about you, I thought you were a bigheaded meanie, Odair," Annie giggled.

"Yeah, I really am. But for some reason I don't wanna appear like that to you." I don't know why I looked her straight in the eyes, but I did. Annie Cresta really just gives me a different feeling, a feeling full of freedom and what I also think, fun. She squirmed a little in her seat and I know she felt really awkward by what I've done.

"So… should we start know, Finnick? I mean, how do you do this?" Annie asked slowly, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Alright, so try laying your back in the water and I'll be supporting you if ever something wrong happens." I avoid eye contact with her. I can't believe someone could make me feel _this _embarrassed.

"Sure." Annie lay by her backside as I tried to balance her body. Her bodyweight seems normal for girls our age.

"Now, Annie, try relaxing your head. Don't worry, I got your back. Literally." I laughed. She seemed to be smiling too as she put her head downwards toward the water.

"Hey, Finnick, thanks for teaching me," she looked at me.

"Don't thank me yet. We're not done yet," I joked.

"Fine," she giggled.

After about half an hour of teaching each other swimming techniques and skills, we departed the pool.

"Thanks again," Annie smirked.

"Good night," we said in unison as we separate into two different dormitory hallways. I think I saw her blush as I take a turn.


	3. Test

**Chapter 3: Test**

**A/N: I KNOW! I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN MORE THAN A YEAR SINCE MY LAST UPDATE! PLEASE BEAR WITH ME. :) :***

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games, of course. :D**

* * *

"Today, we'll test your intellectual skills on survival as we do every second day of our training." Mags said, earning a few grunts from the crowd of trainees.

Annie looked at me and whispered, "Are the tests here usually hard?"

"Nope, just about your instincts, really," I assured her.

"Okay, dears, pass the papers backward and give your paper to me once you're done. This is a 200-item test; you have an hour and a half to finish it." Mags handed out the papers for row.

I received my paper, filled out the necessary information and started answering.

As predicted, the test was just easy, containing questions like, "Will you most likely join the Career pack?" or "Are nightberries poisonous to humans?" and "Which knot would be the most appropriate for fishing with the use of nets?"

In what seemed like an hour, I finished my test and gave the test paper to Mags. I was the third one to finish.

After several minutes, Annie passed hers too.

In no time, everyone was done and we had our break.

As we entered the cafeteria, the smell of roast beef and grape juice wafted through my nose. Only then did I realize that I was _really _hungry.

I checked on the menu and was glad that it was great: mashed potato, pepperoni pizza, enchiladas, banana cake, ham sandwich, carbonara and the already obvious roast beef. All these served at each table.

And of course, I think the training center has almost every drink you wish. I think I'll settle with just orange juice and water.

"So, Annie, why were you sent here?" Annie and I sat together at the center of the cafeteria.

"What do you mean "sent here"?" She asked back, pigging out on her ham sandwich.

"I meant, you don't seem to have come here with your free will," I smiled, putting down my cup of OJ I only finished halfway through.

Now she was twirling fetuccine with her fork. "True. Well, my parents wanted me to be prepared _if_ I do get reaped." She took a bite of her carbonara and her eyes widened. "Gosh, you better taste this, Finnick!"

I digged into mine which was about 1/4 the amount of hers. She was right; it tasted awesome.

"How about you, Odair?" Annie questioned.

"Same as you. I will never understand why anyone would volunteer." I lowered my voice.

Then, the bell rang. I drank the rest of my juice in one gulp while Annie, whining, gobbled up her carbonara in about ten seconds.

"C'mon, Cresta we might be late for the session." I hurried her.

"Alright, I'm done." She dropped her fork, aggressively.

We both ran towards the assigned room.

* * *

Mags got in 15 minutes late so basically, Annie and I continued to chat.

"I knew it! I should have eaten more! I didn't even get to eat any of the roast beef in our table." She spoke, dismayed.

I laughed at her. I have to admit, she is cute when she's pissed off.

'Weren't you full yet with all that carbonara?" I kept grinning.

"Obviously, no." She smirked.

"Well, look at the bright side: we aren't late."

Then I remembered our forbidden meeting last night.

"Hey, wanna swim again tonight? You know, so you'll get used to underwater combats?" I offered my partner.

"Why not? This should be fun." She smiled, her sea-green eyes, glinting.

Mags entered the room and began her lecture.

* * *

**A/N: I know it is short, I am so sorry but the next chapter will be longer. :)**

**I love y'all! Please don't forget to review! :D  
**


	4. Winter Break

**Chapter 4**

**Winter Break**

Alright. As crazy as it seems, I think I like Annie Cresta. We've been training partners for months now and I can't hide I still get this churning feeling in my stomach every time she touches me. Her wicked smile each time she beats me on combat. Her hilarious laugh that makes me laugh too.

But I know this is just nothing. I'm just twelve.

I sit by the bench across her. She sits down next to me.

Tomorrow is the start of winter break. The first day since forever that I will not see her.

"What time does your train come tomorrow?" She asks me while I dust off the snow in my bonnet. Annie and I had been wandering around for about an hour now. We've always hung around the aviary. After all, it's the gardens or the cafeteria.

"10 in the morning. Yours?" I said. She was picking a gardenia in full blossom.

"An hour after yours," Annie smiled.

I dug out the chocolate chips I snuck out earlier during lunch. I opened the plastic bag and poured some for the two of us.

We ate silently for a while, then, Annie spoke, while playing the flower in her hands:

"I'll miss training center. Tomorrow it will be just me and my room," she frowned.

"We'll be going on a vacation this time," I grinned.

The winter breeze gushed in the gardens. I noticed Annie was freezing.

I took off my mittens and covered her shivering hands with it. She gave me a friendly smile.

"Finnick... you know I'll also miss you."

I was startled with Annie's words. Suddenly, my heart was beating too fast. I felt so happy, giddy even. I quickly broke eye contact with her.

She stared at me, with those beautiful glinting sea-green eyes, thanks to the shining fall of snow.

"I mean, you're the best sparring partner in the world!" She chuckled.

I tried my best to hide the disappointment in me, but I think I was blushing too much.

"Hey, I think we better grab some clam chowder now. I'm getting really hungry." Changing the topic always helps.

"Yeah, that would be best." Annie stood up and started walking.

I got up too and followed her to the back entrance of the center.

The automatic doors opened swiftly. What I've always loved about this place is how the back entrance directly leads you to the cafeteria. In less than a minute, we've already selected our meals and have sat down on our usual table.

"Ready for hunting later?" I asked her, concerned.

I know it had been her least favourite part in training. We get to go inside a mock arena and be surrounded by various dummy mutations. We do this every week, and it seems that every time a new creature adds up to our kill list. The worst thing is, once you get stung, bitten or even just hurt, you feel the same pain as if you were attacked by the actual mutation. Let's just say it's a good thing it's just a weekly activity.

She dipped a french fry in a saucer filled with the same amount of ketchup contained in 7 ketchup packets. So much for clam chowders in winter.

"Nope," she replied after eating several fries in one go.

I began sipping a spoonful of chowder. I grab some of her stack of fries and put it in a paper napkin. I went for the hot cinnamon rolls too.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, signalling it was time for us to get back to class. Annie and I left the cafeteria and went to face the mock arena with a full stomach and a joyous grin.

* * *

All of us were inside the arena now. I still find it awesome how the weather here is always fair; not a single sight of a snowflake.

After giving repetitive instructions, Mags and the other proctors deserted. Each battle partners were assigned to different sectors of the landscape. We were assigned to Sector 8, located at the northeast.

With no track of time, I'm guessing we've been circling the place for three hours now. Two more hours to go and we're done here.

I was hacking through the tall plants in our way, Annie lagging behind.

I looked at her and saw a monkey mutation lying directly above her in a tree branch.

"Annie, look out!" I yelled, throwing my trident at the monkey.

She quickly hugged me, her sword falling to the ground. Why must this happen? I took a deep breath and gazed at her. I think she's blushing?

"Oops, sorry, Odair!" Annie smiled, still hugging me.

"It's alright," I responded. As if on cue, both of us slowly let go of each other. "Just be careful next time."

"Yeah, I will." She was laughing with that mesmerizing laugh I've been hearing every day.

Then, two invisible sliding doors opened. I guess time flies when you're having fun.

"Hmmm... didn't notice we're done with the five hours." Annie was grinning broadly, picking up her sword.

We both headed towards the exit after I found my bloody trident.

* * *

It was already night time. After dinner, I hurriedly went to my room. Training made me so tired.

Although I badly needed sleep, I was doing my last minute packing for tomorrow.

I put in one of my bags the mittens I lent Annie earlier. It still had the scent of the gardenia she was caressing earlier. I scanned the room to see if I missed something. I found myself laughing at the fact that I left my chocolate chips on my bedside table. I hid it in the same bag as where the mittens were.

I started thinking about my parents, whom I missed too much. I remember home at winter and can't help but smile at the thought of hot chocolate. I may be trained to be ruthless, but I am just twelve. Just a kid.

With that idea in my head, I doze off in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
